Naite mo Iin Da yo
"Naite mo Iin Da yo" (泣いてもいいんだよ) is the 11th major single of Momoiro Clover Z. It was released on the May 8, 2014 under Evil Line Records. The single debuted at #1 on the Oricon Daily Chart and reached #1 at the Oricon Weekly Chart, became the first single to reach that spot and selling 66,854 copies in the first week. The single was released on regular and limited edition. The single track is used as the theme song for Akumu-Chan the Movie that premiered on May 3, 2014. Details The single was announced on February 11, 2014 in the Momoiro Clover Z Momoclo Club xoxo Valentine DE NIGHT Daa~ Z! 2014 and Doudou Heiwa Sengen was confirmed as the coupling track of the single.Natalie - ももクロ、映画「しゅららぼん」主題歌含む新シングル発売 The song was officially announced and debuted in the first day of Momoclo Haru no Ichidaiji 2014 Kokuritsu Kyogijou Taikai ~NEVER ENDING ADVENTURE Yume no Mukou e~ live concert on March 15, 2014 and was confirmed to be the theme song for Akumu-chan the Movie that was premiered on May 3, 2014.Natalie - ももクロ、夢の国立で初ライブ「ここがパワースポット」 The single content and early listening to the Naite mo Iin Da yo song was published on April 12, 2014. The early listening to the song was promoted via pocket tissue packs that was distributed in Tokyo, Osaka, Hyogo, Nagoya, Sapporo and Fukuoka. The full track was available for listening by dialing the hotline number (0180-991-669) that was written on the pocket tissue pack alongside the words "Nigemichi no Nai Tatakai no Hibi ni Tsukareta Anata e" (に記載されているのは「逃げ道のない闘いの日々に疲れたあなたへ, For those who are tired for struggling everyday, no escape battle).Natalie - ももクロ、ポケットティッシュ配布で新曲フル音源公開 Two days prior, the second coupling track, My Dear Fellow was first announced and was played at New York's Yankee Stadium for baseball player Masahiro Tanaka's warm-up.Natalie - マー君、ももクロの新曲に乗せてヤンキースのマウンドへ Kanako described about the song, "Everyone deals with unpleasant and painful things yet needed to be patient, the song encourages those to cry to freshen up their feelings". Reni said that "the song gives a strong message, the reflection of today's world".Natalie Power Push - Naite mo Iin Da yo Interview The single became their first single to reach the top of Oricon Weekly Chart in 4 years and 9 months since their indie debut. The single was written by one of the best selling music artist on Japan, Miyuki Nakajima.Oricon - ももクロ、5年目でシングル初1位　中島みゆき提供曲 The music video was unveiled on April 25, 2014 and featuring Keiko Kitagawa from the Akumu-chan the Movie. On June 11, 2014, Asahi Shinbun Digital published the Father's Day version of the music video as a tribute to the single fathers who are struggling for their families to commemorate the Father's Day in June 15.Asahi Shinbun - ももクロ最新曲を使った「父の日」動画　朝デジ限定公開 Tracklist *'Limited Edition' :1. Naite mo Iin Da yo (泣いてもいいんだよ, lit. It's Okay to Cry) :2. Doudou Heiwa Sengen (堂々平和宣言, lit. Imposing Peace Declaration) :3. Naite mo Iin Da yo (off vocal ver.) :4. Doudou Heiwa Sengen (off vocal ver.) :DVD: Naite mo Iin Da yo Music Video *'Regular Edition' #Naite mo Iin Da yo #Doudou Heiwa Sengen #My Dear Fellow #Naite mo Iin Da yo (off vocal ver.) #Doudou Heiwa Sengen(off vocal ver.) #Doudou Heiwa Sengen (off vocal ver.) #My Dear Fellow (off vocal ver.) Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Single Information *'Naite mo Iin Da yo' **Theme song for the movie Akumu-chan the Movie **Lyrics and Composer: Miyuki Nakajima **Arrangement: Ichizo Seo **Keyboard: Shingo Kobayashi **Bass: FIRE **Drums: Hideo Yamaki **Guitar: Nozomi Furukawa **T.Sax: Satoshi Nakamura **Strings: Genittetsu Strings *'Doudou Heiwa Sengen' **Theme song for the movie Idainaru, Shurarabon **Lyrics: Chinza DOPENESS **Composer and Arrangement: MICHEL☆PUNCH, KEIZOmachine! from HIFANA, EVISBEATS **Track Produce：MICHEL☆PUNCH(PUNCH & MIGHTY / BREMEN), KEIZOmachine! from HIFANA, EVISBEATS *'My Dear Fellow' **Theme song for New York Yankee's Masahiro Tanaka **Lyrics: Takahiro Maeda **Composer: Shihori **Arrangement: Yukari Hashimoto **Programming: Yukari Hashimoto **Guitars: Susumu Nishikawa **Strings：Hitoshi Konno Strings Chart Positions Oricon :Weekly Sales: 66,854 :Monthly Reported Sales: 81,426 :Yearly Reported Sales: 81,426 :Total Reported Sale: 81,426 Recochoku *Weekly :Recochoku Weekly Digital Single Download: 7th :Recochoku Music Video: 1st Lyrics For the B-Side songs lyrics, see Doudou Heiwa Sengen and My Dear Fellow Romaji = “Tsuyoku nare nakanaide” “Tsuyoku nare makenaide” “Otona ni nare nakanaide” “Otona ni nare makenaide” Bokutachi wa itsudatte chinomigo no koro datte Iware tsuzuke sodatta Nige michi no nai tatakai no hibi ga Itsuka jinrui wo tsukare sasete yuku Ayabumi nagara minu furi no mirai ga Itsuka honnou wo shibire sasete yuku Konna yakusoku wo bokutachi wa shiteinai Nakimushi na tsuyoi yatsu nante no ga itemo iin ja nai ka Zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Sorya zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Ichinichi no naka ni ichinen wo tsume komu Isogi sugiru hibi ga yokubou wo mushibamu Suki mo miserarenai keikai no yoru ga Itsuka namida sae mo koritsu sasete yuku Donna genmetsu mo bokutachi wa koete yuku Demo sono mae ni hitoshikiri itamu antena mo naku wa nai Zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Sorya zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Donna genmetsu mo bokutachi wa koete yuku Demo sono mae ni hitoshikiri itamu antena mo naku wa nai Zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Sorya zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Sorya zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Sorya zenzen nakenakute kurushii no wa dare desu ka Zenzen imanara naitemo iin da yo Sorya |-| Original = 「強くなれ　泣かないで」 「強くなれ　負けないで」 「大人になれ　泣かないで」 「大人になれ　負けないで」 僕たちは　いつだって　乳飲み児の頃だって 言われ続け　育った 逃げ道のない闘いの日々が いつか人類を疲れさせてゆく 危ぶみながら見ぬふりの未来が いつか本能を痺(しび)れさせてゆく こんな約束を　僕たちはしていない 泣き虫な強い奴なんてのが　いてもいいんじゃないか 全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ そりゃ全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ 1日の中に1年を詰(つ)め込む 急ぎすぎる日々が欲望を蝕(むしば)む 隙(すき)も見せられない警戒の夜が いつか涙さえも孤立させてゆく どんな幻滅も　僕たちは超えてゆく でもその前にひとしきり痛むアンテナも　なくはない 全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ そりゃ全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ どんな幻滅も　僕たちは超えてゆく でもその前にひとしきり痛むアンテナも　なくはない 全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ そりゃ全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ そりゃ全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ そりゃ全然泣けなくて　苦しいのは誰ですか 全然今なら　泣いてもいいんだよ そりゃ Promotional Trading Cards The single CD campaign came with a special trading card for each purchase in a certain CD shop or department store chain (one out of 22 versions for each store). The trading card also gallery can also be viewed on the gallery section of the special website. Kanako_Naitemo_Tower.png|TOWER RECORDS Ahrin_Naitemo_Tsutaya.png|TSUTAYA RECORDS Momoka_Naitemo_Yamano.png|Yamano Music Shiori_Naitemo_HMV.png|HMV Reni_Naitemo_Shinseido.png|Shinseido Kanako_Naitemo_Sofmap.png|Sofmap Ahrin_Naitemo_CK.png|Circle K Shiori_Naitemo_Village.png|Village Vanguard Momoka_Naitemo_Rakuten.png|Rakuten Books Reni_Naitemo_Seven.png|Seven Net Kanako_Naitemo_King.png|King e-SHOP Ahrin_Naitemo_Joshin.png|Joshin Shiori_Naitemo_Yamada.png|Yamada Denki Momoka_Naitemo_Bic.png|Bic Camera Reni_Naitemo_Yodobashi.png|Yodobashi Kanako_Naitemo_Promo.png|Ikea Ahrin_Naitemo_Promo.png|WonderGOO Shiorin_Naitemo_Promo.png|Diskunion Momoka_Naitemo_Promo.png|Lammtarra Reni_Naitemo_Promo.png|Bunkyodo Navbox_momoclo.png|Amazon.co.jp Momoclo_Naitemo_Promo_2.png|Multiple general stores Trivia *The release day was changed by one day because of distribution issues. *The single is one of the Miyuki Nakajima's song that was written for other artists hit streak of Oricon top for five decades after Abayo by Ken Naoko in the 70's, FU-JI-TSU by Shizuka Kudo in the 80's, Doukoku by Shizuka Kudo in the 90's and Sorafune by TOKIO in the 00's. *Miyuki Nakajima covered this song as the coupling track in her single Mugi no Uta. *The single promotional pictures mainly represent water, which can be a representation of "tears" described in throughout song. As contrary to this, their previous single, GOUNN uses fire in their pictures. References External Links *Naite mo Iin da Yo Special Site *Official Site entry Navigation Category:2014 Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Singles Category:Evil Line Records Releases Category:Major Singles Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Movie Theme Songs Category:2014 Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Releases Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs